NaruFacebook ES
by SheNdy
Summary: ¿Te quieres enterar de que hace Sakura en sus vacaciones? ¿O qué hacen los chicos mientras Naruto discute con Sasuke? Quizá necesitas leer el NaruFacebook Versión Española . SS-NH-NT-SI-SK.


HOOOOLAAAAAAAA :D ESTE ES MI NUEVO FIC SOBRE FACEBOOK. Le escribí en inglés y ahora le paso a español, espero que os guste.

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Naruto ni Facebook me pertenecen, pero el fic es MIO. Solo MIO.

**Parejas: **SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaTema y SuiKa.

* * *

FACEBOOK (SPANISH VERSION)**  
**

.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

Menos para las vacaciones con mis chicas.

A **Yamanaka Ino**,** Hyuga Hinata** y a **Otros 3** les gusta esto.

**Tenten** ¡DOS JODIDOOOS DÍAS!

**Yamanaka Ino** ¡Sí nena! ¿Habéis comprado todo?

**Haruno Sakura **Por supuesto, cerda.

.

**Tenten** a **Haruno Sakura**

Concierto de Linkin Park, ¿vendrás?

Haruno Sakura ¡Obviamente nena!

**Tenten **¿Crees que Karin vendrá con nosotras?

**Haruno Sakura** No, no la gusta la música BUENA.

**Karin** ¡Eh estúpida puta! Mi música es mejor que la vuestra.

**Haruno Sakura **La música pop está fuera.

**Tenten** le gusta esto.

**Karin **Katy Perry y ADELE están dentro.

**Haruno Sakura **Sólo Gaga mola.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

¡Maldición! ¿Un concierto de Linkin Park en 15 días? DEBO ir.

A **Haruno Sakura**, **Tenten** y a **Otros 2 **les gusta esto.

**Haruno Sakura **¿Vienes?

**Uzumaki Naruto **Sí, Sakura-chan.

**Haruno Sakura** ¡Toma ya! Kiba también vendrá.

**Inuzuka Kiba **Y con éste somos cuatro.

.

**Haruno Sakura** a **Uchiha Sasuke**

¿Qué es de ti bebé?

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn, estoy jugando al baloncesto con el Hyuga.

**Haruno Sakura **¿Me has olvidado? :(

**Uchiha Sasuke **Nunca.

A **Haruno Sakura **y a **Uzumaki Naruto **les gusta esto.

.

**Yamanaka Ino **a **Haruno Sakura**

¡Eh frentuda! Ven al centro comercial con **Hyuga Hinata **y conmigo.

**Haruno Sakura **¿Qué hacéis allí?

**Hyuga Hinata** Quizá comprar bikinis.

**Haruno Sakura **Estaré allí en 15 minutos.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

¿Por queeeeeeee mi Hinata-chan está fuera con sus amigas? La echo de menos.

A **Hyuga Hinata **le gusta esto.

**Hyuga Neji **Uzumaki, ¿has dejado a mi prima SOLA?

**Uzumaki Naruto **No está sola. Está con Sakura-chan y las otras chicas.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Estúpido dobe.

**Uzumaki Naruto** ¡Hey! ¿Por qué me insultas, teme?

**Uchiha Sasuke **No es un insulto, es la realidad.

**Uzumaki Naruto **¡Te mataré bastardo!

**Uchiha Sasuke **Hn. Inténtalo.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Saliendo con el dobe. ¿Alguien me ayuda?

A **Hyuga Neji**, **Nara Shikamaru **y a **Otros 7 **les gusta esto.

**Uzumaki Naruto **¿¡QUÉ DICES PERRA?

**Nara Shikamaru **Esto es problemático.

**Hozuki Suigetsu **HAHAHA LMFAO!

**Uzumaki Naruto **Teeeeeeme, no me insultes T.T.

**Uzumaki Naruto** En el fondo me quieres. Lo sé.

**Uchiha Sasuke **En tus mejores sueños, perra.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Esta es la cruda realidad, **Uchiha Sasuke **está enamorado de mí.

A **Haruno Sakura **le gusta esto.

**Uchiha Sasuke **¿¡QUÉ NARICES? Estás jodidamente loco, dobe.

**Haruno Sakura **:O ¿Eres gay cariño?

**Uzumaki Naruto **HAHAHAHA ¡SÍ SAKURA-CHAN!

**Uchiha Sasuke **¿Qué? Sakura, ¡no soy gay!

**Haruno Sakura **Oh Dios Mío... Estoy saliendo con un gay.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Si quieres, te demuestro que no lo soy, bebé.

**Haruno Sakura **Suena bien.

**Uzumaki Naruto **¡Oh Dios Mío! ¡No perviertan mi mente!

.

**Haruno Sakura **a **Uchiha Sasuke**

¿Estás en casa, corazón?

**Uchiha Sasuke **No, estoy en el parque con el dobe.

**Haruno Sakura ** ¿Puedes venir a recogerme el centro comercial, por favooooor?

**Uchiha Sasuke** Hn. 5 minutos.

.

**Yamanaka Ino**

¿Dónde esta mi novio cuando le necesito?

A **Tenten**, **Karin **y a **Otros 5 **les gusta esto.

**Haruno Sakura **Está jugando a la XBOX. FALLO.

A **Tenten, Hozuki Suigetsu**, **Juugo **y a **Otros 12 **les gusta esto.

**Akimichi Chouji **Es verdad. Estoy a su lado.

**Yamanaka Ino **¿QUÉ? Chouji, dile a Shika que me llame AHORA.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

Tengo el major novio del mundo.

A **Uchiha Sasuke **le gusta esto.

**Yamanaka Ino **Mentira.

**Haruno Sakura** ¡QUÉ TE JODAN CERDA!

**Haruno Sakura **Te quiero bebé.

**Uchiha Sasuke** Lo sé, cariño.

**Uzumaki Naruto **PUKE RAINBOWS!

A **Hyuga Neji **y a **Juugo **les gusta esto.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Hoy, una tarde con mis amigos en el karaoke.

A **Hyuga Hinata**, **Uchiha Sasuke **y a **Otros 7 **les gusta esto.

**Haruno Sakura** ¡Sí! ¡Las chicas ganaremos!

**Yamanaka Ino **De acuerdo.

**Uzumaki Naruto **En desacuerdo.

.

**Karin**

Laaaast Fridaaay Nighhhhhhhhhhhht.

A **Yamanaka Ino**, **Tenten** y a **Otros 5 **les gusta esto.

**Karin **¡JÓDEOS! ¡7250 puntos!

**Hozuki Suigetsu **¡Maldita zanahoria! Es jodidamente buena.

**Karin **No me insultes cara pez.

**Hozuki Suigetsu **Oblígame ;)

.

**Haruno Sakura**

It's my life, it's now o never. I ain't gonna live forever.

A **Uzumaki Naruto **ya **Otros 17 **les gusta esto.

**Yamanaka Ino **Hahaha ¡estupido Naruto! Perdió cantando con la frentuda.

**Uzumaki Naruto **OMG. Sakura es muy buena, más que Karin.

**Haruno Sakura **¡JÓDETE KARIN! ¡10125 puntos!

**Karin** Solo es suerte, zorra.

.

**Hozuki Suigetsu**

Nunca cantaré con Neji y Shikamaru.

A **Uchiha Sasuke**, **Haruno Sakura **y a **Otros 16 **les gusta esto.

**Uchiha Sasuke ** de acuerdo.

**Tenten **Mi novio no sabe como cantar.

**Yamanaka Ino **El mío tampoco.

**Hyuga Neji **Es un estúpido juego.

**Nara Shikamaru **Esto es problemático, ¡vámonos a casa!

.

**Haruno Sakura**

Y el resto de la noche la pasaré a tu lado.

A **Yamanaka Ino**, **Karin** y a **Otros 21 **les gusta esto.

**Inuzuka Kiba **Te estoy esperando.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Te mataré, perro.

**Haruno Sakura** Lo siento, querido. No eres tú.

**Inuzuka Kiba **Ouch :(

**Uchiha Sasuke **¡Jódete chucho! Ella es MI novia.

**Haruno Sakura **Eres muy celoso y posesivo, amor.

**Uchiha Sasuke **No lo suficiente.

**Yamanaka Ino **Ella pasará su noche CONMIGO, Sasuke.

A **Karin **y a **Hyuga Hinata **les gusta esto.

**Haruno Sakura** Claro, cerda :D

.

**Uchiha Sasuke** a **Haruno Sakura**

¿Quieres pasar la noche conmigo en casa?

**Haruno Sakura **Haciendo, ¿qué?

**Uchiha Sasuke **Haciendo el amor, bebé ;)

A **Haruno Sakura** le gusta esto.

**Haruno Sakura **Suena jodidamente bien.

**Karin **¡PERVERTIDOS! ¡IROS A UN MOTEL!

**Haruno Sakura **No te preocupes putaa. Voy a ir a su casa.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Viendo una pelicula con mi Hinata-chan, Neji y su novia.

A **Hyuga Hinata **le gusta esto.

**Hyuga Hinata **Te quiero, Naru-kun.

.

**Yamanaka Ino**

¡ES HORA DE IR A LA PLAYAAAAA!

A **Haruno Sakura**, **Hyuga Hinata **y a **Otros 9 **les gusta esto.

.

**Karin**

Fuera de la ciudad. En la playa con las chicas.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

Sol, playa, chicos, ¿que más?

A **Yamanaka Ino**, **Tenten **y a **Karin **les gusta esto.

**Karin **¡MIRA A ESE CHICO CALIENTE CON EL BAÑADOR VERDE!

**Yamanaka Ino **¡Joder! AMO LA PLAYA.

A **Haruno Sakura **le gusta esto.

**Uchiha Sasuke** Si no paras de mirarles, IRÉ a la playa.

**Haruno Sakura **Creo que no.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Espera y verás.

.

**Hyuga Neji**

Yendo a la playa para recoger a las chicas.

A **Uzumaki Naruto** le gusta esto.

**Tenten **No me creo esto, querido.

**Hyuga Neji **25 minutos.

.

**Hyuga Hinata**

¿Por qué están los chicos enfadados?

**Haruno Sakura **Porque estamos observando estos hombres tan jodidamente calientes.

A **Yamanaka Ino **y a **Karin **les gusta esto.

**Uchiha Sasuke **¿Hombres jodidamente calientes? Vale, 15 minutos.

.

**Hozuki Suigetsu**

Estoy muy nervioso. ¿A cuantos chicos tengo que matar?

**Karin **Ninguno.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

OMG. OMG. ¿QUÉ COJONESESTA HACIENDO MI NOVIO EN LA PLAYA?

A **Hyuga Hinata**, **Tenten **y a **Yamanaka Ino **les gusta esto.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Te avisé.

**Haruno Sakura **Eres maloooo Sasuke-kun :( Ese chico no estaba haciendo nada. ¿Por qué le pegaste?

**Uchiha Sasuke **Se lo merecía.

**Uzumaki Naruto **Estoy de acuerdo con el teme.

**Nara Shikamaru **Yo también.

**Haruno Sakura **Vosotros chicos sois jodidamente idiotas.

A **Karin **le gusta esto.

.

**Uzumaki Naruto**

Me siento cansado después de golpear tantos hombres.

A **Hyuga Neji**, **Uchiha Sasuke **y a **Otros 10 **les gusta esto.

**Haruno Sakura **¡QUÉ TE DEN NARUTO!

**Uzumaki Naruto **Lo siento Sakura-chan pero no fue mi idea. Fue de tu novio.

**Haruno Sakura **Ese estúpido gilipollas.

**Uchiha Sasuke** No me insultes, Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura **Si quiero.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Cállate y no me provoques.

**Haruno Sakura **Que te follen, Uchiha.

**Uchiha Sasuke** Prefiero follarte a ti, bebé ;)

**Uzumaki Naruto **¡AH! NO QUIERO LEER ESTOOO.

.

**Haruno Sakura **to **Sasuke Uchiha**

Vamos, estoy esperando para que me folles, cariño.

A **Uchiha Sasuke **le gusta esto.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Estoy yendo a tu habitación de hotel.

**Haruno Sakura **Hmm, estoy tumbada en mi cama.

**Uchiha Sasuke** No te muevas de ahí. Sólo para abrirme la puerta.

.

**Karin **y **Hozuki Suigetsu **tienen una relación.

A **Haruno Sakura**, **Tenten **y a **Otros 5 **les gusta esto.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Tengo una novia sexy y atractiva

A **Haruno Sakura **y a **Otros 15 **les gusta esto.

**Inuzuka Kiba** ¡Estoy de acuerdo, Sasuke!

**Hozuki Suigetsu **Sí, Sasuke.

**Uchiha Sasuke** Tú y tú estáis muertos.

**Haruno Sakura **Te amo mucho Sasuke-kun.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Yo a ti mi bebé.

.

**Haruno Sakura**

Las mejores vacaciones de mi vida junto con **Uchiha Sasuke** y mis amigos.

A **Uchiha Sasuke**, **Tenten **y a **Otros 13 **les gusta esto.

**Uzumaki Naruto **Próxima parada, ¡El con cierto de Linkin Park!

A **Haruno Sakura **y a **Inuzuka Kiba **les gusta esto.

**Tenten **¡Oh sí! Cheeeeester ;)

**Haruno Sakura **¡Y Mike nena! Ese jodido hombre.

**Uchiha Sasuke **¿Quién?

**Haruno Sakura** ¡Un hombre perfecto Sasuke!

**Uchiha Sasuke **Creo que DEBO IR al concierto.

**Haruno Sakura** Pero ellos no te gustan. ¿Por qué vendrás?

**Uchiha Sasuke **Porque necesito controlarte, mi amor.

**Haruno Sakura **Gilipollas.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Pero me amas.

**Haruno Sakura **Mentira.

**Uchiha Sasuke **Lo que digas Sakura.

**Haruno Sakura **Fóllame.

**Nara Shikamaru **Aquí vamos otra vez.

A **Uzumaki Naruto**, **Karin**, **Hyuga Neji **y a **Otros 34 **les gusta esto.

.

.

* * *

¿QUÉEE LES PARECIÓ? ESTÁ MEJOR EN INGLÉS POR ESO DE LOS INSULTOS JIJI :3 UN BESO MUY FUERTE, DE JEN SUS REVIEWS Y NO DEJEN DE LEERME :3


End file.
